Prayers From Battlefield
by ry0kiku
Summary: Kita berdua sama-sama tahu bahwa mungkin aku ini pembohong brengsek yang pantas mati. Namun, satu hal yang takkan pernah kuingkari: Te amo, Lovi. SpaMano. Historical/AU. Oneshot. Setting: Spanish Civil War. Warning: subtle slash.


Didedikasikan untuk seseorang yang sangat menyukai South Italy. Yang secara tidak langsung membantu makhluk ini menemukan kembali hasrat menulis dari lubuk hati; perasaan tidak akan menyesali setiap karya yang lahir dari setiap gerakan jemari.

-dari seseorang yang sangat menyukai Spain-

Warning: Slash. OOC. Tragedy. Historical karena mengandung event sejarah betulan (Battle of Ebro, Spanish Civil War); AU karena di sini para tokoh bukan personifikasi negara, melainkan manusia biasa.

Selamat membaca.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Dear Lovi,_

_Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku di sini baik-baik saja, seperti biasa._

.

Molotov itu meledak hanya sekian meter dari dirinya, membuat hidungnya diterpa aroma bensin yang menguap di udara dan kulitnya diterpa panas yang menguar dari rekannya yang dalam hitungan detik sudah berubah menjadi api unggun manusia.

Melempar pandangan simpatik pada sosok yang kini berguling-guling histeris, berusaha memadamkan api yang menyelimutinya dari kepala sampai kaki, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo menghitung beberapa kali dalam hati, sebelum keluar dari balik pohon besar tempatnya bersembunyi selama ini. _Mauser rifle_ dikokang, mata hijau itu menyipit dalam konsentrasi tinggi, dan timah-timah itu pun dimuntahkan sembari dia berlari.

Bahkan jeritan-jeritan lezat menjelang ajal dari sisi lain sungai Ebro itu pun tidak cukup untuk membuatnya berhenti.

.

_Apakah kau makan cukup? Ahaha, aku tahu kau pasti sering overdosis siesta, dan melewatkan makan siang, bukan? Tsk, tsk. Jangan begitu, Lovi. Kau sudah dikaruniai lambung yang sehat begitu, jagalah dengan sepenuh hati._

.

Terengah-engah, Antonio menyenderkan dirinya di batu besar yang membentuk dinding alam; cukup besar untuk menyembunyikan seluruh tubuhnya asalkan dia menekuk lututnya. Tempat itu berjarak lumayan dari tempat persembunyiannya yang pertama, namun menawarkan pertahanan lebih meyakinkan daripada pohon berangan dan juga sedikit lebih strategis untuk membidik lawan.

Menurunkan kepalanya serendah mungkin sementara peluru berdesingan di atas kepalanya, Antonio berkutat dengan tas pinggangnya, mencari-cari amunisi untuk mengisi ulang senapan.

Dengan sengaja menghiraukan sisi perutnya yang mengucurkan darah, mewarnai sedikit rumput yang tumbuh di tanah berpasir itu dengan aksen merah.

.

_Feliciano apa kabar? Baik-baik saja, kan? Sampaikan salamku ke dia ya. Ngomong-ngomong, Lovi, bagaimana kalau kamu sedikit melunak padanya? Biarkanlah dia bertemu Ludwig paling tidak seminggu sekali atau dua kali saja. Aku mengerti kau kurang suka—baiklah, benci—adik Gilbert satu itu, tapi Feliciano kan, saudaramu satu-satunya. Kau tentu menginginkan dia hidup bahagia, kan?_

.

Ledakan lagi. Bukan Molotov, bukan granat; jauh lebih besar, menguarkan samar-samar aroma mesiu yang menggelitiknya dengan rasa ngeri sekaligus ingin tahu. Selagi dia berkontemplasi untuk mengintip dari balik perlindungannya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, keingintahuannya dijawab dengan suara mesin yang meraung di langit. Menengadah, mata hijaunya membelalak melihat tanda yang tertera di badan lusinan pesawat yang dengan ribut terbang menuju sungai, senapan siap dengan target melumpuhkan pasukan Republican yang ditugaskan menyeberang.

Tanpa harus melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri, Antonio tahu bahwa sebentar lagi jumlah ikan di sungai Ebro akan disaingi jumlah tubuh-tubuh yang terapung mati.

Dengan latar belakang rentetan tembakan, dia mengangkat Rosario yang tergantung di lehernya, menyentuhkannya ke dahi, dada, dan kedua bahunya, lalu mencium bandul salibnya. Gerakan tangannya sekilas terlihat khidmat dan mantap, namun suaranya tetap saja bergetar oleh gelombang kesedihan.

"Semoga engkau diterima di sisi-Nya, Alfonso _hermano_."

.

_Oh ya, apa kau masih ingat untuk berdoa setiap malam? Doa itu bukan sekedar rutinitas, Lovi sayang. Doa itu cara kita berkomunikasi dengan-Nya. Cara kita bersyukur kala bahagia, cara kita bergantung di tengah kejamnya dunia, cara kita meminta yang terbaik untuk orang yang kita cinta... Ahh. Tiba-tiba aku rindu berdoa untukmu, Lovi. Kalau kau masih tahan baca sampai saat ini, maukah kau bersabar membaca sedikit lagi? Doa ini tidak akan berbelit-belit, aku janji._

.

Dia menunggu sampai suara mesin berisik itu menjauh ke ujung lain sungai sebelum kembali mengokang senapannya, mengusap keringat yang mulai menitik di pipinya—yang sepertinya bercampur dengan air mata.

Tanpa setitikpun keraguan, dia kembali terjun ke medan perang, kembali di tengah desingan adu timah membara yang siap mencabiknya kapan saja.

.

_Selamat malam, Bapa. Semoga Engkau masih belum bosan dengan hamba-Mu yang lagi-lagi datang mengetuk pintu dan meminta waktu. Tetapi ya Bapa, khusus hari ini saja, aku tidak akan berpanjang-panjang ria seperti biasa. Khusus hari saja ya Bapa, doaku kutujukan khusus untuk seseorang yang kucinta..._

.

Brigadir internasional sudah ditarik pulang di tengah jalan. Pejuang Republican yang tersisa di sini sudah bisa dihitung dengan jari. Bahkan kakaknya sendiri sudah beralih fungsi menjadi tubuh yang terapung di sungai, mati. Dia, dan juga prajurit lain yang masih bertahan di sana, tahu bahwa mereka tidak punya kesempatan menang.

Namun mereka tetap berjuang, demi _motherland_ yang menjadi kebanggaan mereka. Demi _Reino de Espana_ yang tengah tercabik jadi dua.

.

_Belailah dia setiap pagi ya Bapa. Berkatilah dalam setiap aktivitasnya, lindungilah dalam setiap tarikan napas dalam tidurnya. Izinkan dia menikmati segarnya udara, indahnya panorama, hangatnya rengkuhan saudara, merdunya suara burung di udara, serta lezatnya tomat yang kami tanam bersama..._

.

Aroma mesiu, bensin dan asap bercampur amis darah menguar di udara, kombinasi aneh yang membuat orang manapun tunggang langgang meninggalkan tempat itu. Tidak ada yang bisa dilihat selain asap di mana-mana, arang hitam yang sebelumnya adalah tubuh manusia, serta sungai yang dialiri sesuatu yang gelap dan pekat; entah minyak yang tumpah atau sederhana saja, darah.

Kontak antar personal yang ada di antara mereka adalah bahu yang terkadang bersentuhan, perintah yang simpang siur diteriakkan.

Serta doa yang diam-diam dipanjatkan tatkala menyaksikan rekan yang dijemput ajal.

.

_Sertailah dia selalu ya Bapa. Sebagai ganti hamba. _

.

Antonio berteriak ketika peluru itu tertanam di bahu kirinya, membuatnya tinggal sejengkal dari menjatuhkan senapannya. Menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan sakit sekaligus untaian sumpah serapah yang sudah di ujung lidah, dia tetap mengangkat senapan dengan tangannya yang terluka, bertekad untuk tidak menyerah sampai titik darah penghabisan.

Tekadnya dibalas dengan bunyi 'klik' diikuti sesuatu yang dilempar ke arahnya, menembus asap.

.

_Amin._

.

Ledakan itu menulikan dunianya, dalam artian sebenarnya.

Kepingan tajam granat menusuki setiap senti tubuhnya, panas hebat menjalari kedua kakinya.

Dan sebelum dia tahu, punggungnya sudah bertemu tanah, sarafnya mengirim sinyal ke otak begitu luka-luka terbuka di punggungnya bertemu dengan pasir kasar.

.

_Selesai! Lucunya, setiap kali berdoa, rasanya aku seperti bisa merasakanmu di sisiku. Duduk di sebelahku dengan tangan mengatup, alis berkerut. Ahahaha. Lovi pasti bisa jadi putra altar yang imut~_

.

Dia berbaring di sana, mata menatap nanar langit sementara pasukan Nationalist yang berhasil menyeberangi sungai menyerbu sisa-sisa pasukan Republican yang berantakan. Beberapa melompati tubuhnya—yang dia yakin rusak parah; dia bahkan sudah tidak bisa merasakan kakinya—mengira dia sudah tiada.

.

_Nah, benda ini rasanya sudah jadi terlalu panjang dan membosankan. Sudah waktunya untuk menyelesaikan. Lovi sayang... kita berdua sama-sama tahu bahwa mungkin aku ini pembohong brengsek yang pantas mati..._

.

Prajurit Nationalist itu terhenti, menatap tangan yang mencengkeram pergelangan kakinya. Lalu beralih ke pemiliknya yang sekarat. Senyum mengejek menghiasi bibirnya yang bergerak, membentuk ucapan yang tidak bisa ditangkap gendang telinga yang rusak parah, namun masih bisa dibaca oleh mata yang mulai didominasi warna merah.

"_¿Unas últimas palabras?_" [_Any last words?_]

.

_Namun, satu hal yang maut pun tak bisa membuatku mengingkari..._

.

Bibirnya melengkung ke atas, bahkan ketika moncong dingin itu ditempelkan di sisi kepalanya.

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo menggumamkan dengan penuh kesungguhan—di tengah pertempuran di dalam negerinya yang terpecah-pecah, di hadapan moncong senapan yang siap beraksi menjadi sabit dewa kematian, dengan nyawa yang semakin berkurang seiring dengan mengucurnya darah dari anggota tubuh yang hilang—tanpa setitikpun keraguan.

_"Te amo, Lovino."_

~.~

.

` ~ ; - Prayers from Battlefield - ; ~ '

.

"Spanyol, 1939. Pasukan Nationalist resmi merebut ibukota... Angkatan udara superior yang didukung oleh Luftwaffe dari Jerman dan Aviazione Legionaria dari Italia memberi dampak ofensif besar... Terus mendesak Republican yang performanya merosot tajam sejak ditarik mundurnya Brigade Internasional..."

Mata hazel itu beralih dari berita utama, menuju berita di sudut kanan bawah koran yang dibacanya. Begitu kecil dan tidak menarik, foto saja tidak ada.

_'Pertarungan di Sungai Ebro, 1938; Kenangan Paling Berdarah dalam Perang Saudara Spanyol.'_

Sungguh judul yang _catchy_. Tapi artikel yang didapatnya hanya sesedikit ini. Ironis.

"Pertempuran yang berlangsung sejak bulan Juli itu mencapai akhirnya di pertengahan November... Pertempuran yang menjadi titik penting rentetan kemenangan Nationalist sampai merebut ibukota, dan kekalahan tak terelakkan Republican... Menelan korban puluhan ribu orang; pihak Republican sendiri kehilangan lebih dari 60.000 prajuritnya, hampir semuanya warga negara Spanyol asli..."

Sang pemuda Italia meletakkan koran yang dibacanya, sebuah desah sedih terlepas dari bibirnya.

.

_Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya_

_I own nothing but this story, all the typos, and its half-assed idea_

.

Mata hazel menatap surat kumal di atas meja. Surat berisi kata-kata penghiburan dan doa.

Surat yang ditulis orang yang menemui ajalnya di daratan yang dicabik timah membara dan ledakan granat di mana-mana. Surat yang mengajarinya bahwa korban kebiadaban bernama perang itu bukan hanya mereka yang terlibat langsung di dalamnya. Surat yang mengajarinya bahwa apa yang diharapkan manusia dalam doa belum tentu adalah kehendak yang berkuasa di atas sana.

Karena di hari surat itu sampai ke rumah mereka, Lovino Vargas sudah terbaring tak bernyawa. Tertabrak kendaraan lewat ketika dia mendadak tercenung saat sedang menyeberang jalan. Membuatnya bertanya-tanya bagaimana kira-kira rasanya bisa menyambut ajal bersamaan dengan orang yang dicinta, walaupun dipisahkan oleh jarak dan berada dalam situasi yang sama sekali berbeda.

Entah itu berkat tak terkira atau musibah ganda, tergantung bagaimana masing-masing individu menginterpretasikannya.

.

_A Spain/Romano fanfiction_

_For Silan Haye_

.

"Feliciano, ayo."

Pemuda Italia itu menoleh, bertatapan dengan pemuda Jerman berpakaian serba-hitam di depan pintu kamar. Senyumnya mengembang—tidak seceria biasanya, tapi tetap saja senyuman.

"Ayo, vee!"

Sembari menyambar buket _carnation_ dan _daisy_.

Untuk dua nisan yang akan mereka kunjungi.

- _Thanks for reading_ -

* * *

><p>Dan semoga anda menikmatinya #bow<p>

**References:**

**Lloyd, Nick. 2007. _Battle of the Ebro_. Retrieved from: http: / / iberianature. com**

**Simkin, Jones. 2011. _Ebro_. Retrieved from: http: / / www. spartacus. schoolnet. co. uk / SPebro. htm**

Tadinya pingin mencari artikel koran sungguhan biar lebih valid tapi...kendala bahasa. Dan sempet sepet juga karena sumber berbahasa Inggris untuk Battle of Ebro nggak gitu detail (untuk ukuran pertempuran yang katanya paling bloody) dan bikin saya makin pingin ngambil Spanish #okeOOT dan Spain-coret-Antonio di sini berdoa ala Katolik soalnya penduduk sana mayoritas memeluk Katolik Roma; dan mereka dengan agama ini memang punya sejarah panjang (uhukInquisitionuhuk)

Akhir kata, terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca. Terhadap lemparan cendol segar, kripik pedas, maupun bata keras, saya sangat terbuka.

Regards,

Ryokiku

* * *

><p>Review Reply buat anon:<p>

Aiko-chan Lummiera: Nggak salah kok, soalnya walaupun pair-nya SpaMano kan karakter yang muncul di sini secara fisik Spain dan N. Italy. Chara yang ditulis di depan itu nggak mesti mengacu ke pairing kan? ^^ #sotoyabis Germancest-nya dalam proses. Sabar ya... m(_ _)m Makasih sudah menyempatkan diri membaca dan mereview :)


End file.
